The mother I never wanted
by nodaiibuttodaii
Summary: Rogue knew Mystique adopted her, but what about her real mother. All she does is wonder untill she gets a letter. Read and review!


Author's note: This is my first x-men fanfiction. My last one didn't get too many reviews but I think that was partially my sister's fault for helping me write it. I do not own any of the characters, but if I did, I would have the show still running.

Chapter 1

Rogue walked across the sidewalk and to Jean's car. After the events that happened with Apocalypse, things seemed so quiet. When things were quiet, Rogue thought about her past. She did not remember much, like who her mother was, or why she was put up for adoption at the age of eight(1), but she wished she did.

All of a sudden, someone pulled Rogue right into the SUV.

"Like, Come on, Jean is taking us to the mall!" Of course, it was kitty, Rogue's best friend for what ever reason. Rogue sighed and got in the car. More than likely, while the two girls went shopping, rogue would be in her favorite music store listen to Korn(2). Rogue decided to push the subject of her mom to the back of her head, and maybe think of something else. '_Ow, what is in my pocket?'_ Rogue thought to herself. She put her hand in her pocket. Of course, it was the exact opposite of what she wanted her mind on.

A queen of hearts card was in her hand. Gambit had not made contact with Rogue since New Orleans. Surprisingly, she was sad about this. He actually tried to relieve her from some of her pain. Obviously, the others didn't approve of him, but since when did he care whether he was accepted or not?

Rogue looked up and saw the Bayview Mall. When Jean found a parking spot, Kitty ran out of the car, pulling Rogue out of the car with her. Rogue heard Jean laugh and rolled her eyes. This was going to be a long day

ROMY/CAROLDANVINGS/MYSTIGUE/MOM?/ROMY/CAROLDANVINGS/MYS(3)

Two hours later, Rogue got back into the SUV. Kitty had gotten over ten things, Jean had five, and Rogue had two books and a cd. Kitty was on her Cell phone talking to none other than her boyfriend Lance Jean and rogue put their things in the car and got ready to go. Jean, finally annoyed with Kitty cooing to her boyfriend, took the phone and shut it off. Kitty glared at her and sat down with a humph.

"Kitty, I thought you broke up with Lance." Jean said as she put the car in reverse.

"I did, but we got back together," Kitty said as she opened up her phone to dial again. Rogue looked at Kitty and sighed. She longed to touch another human without making him or her suffer. Rogue grabbed Kitty's phone again, shut it, and gave it back

"Why don't ya try textin'?" Rogue said. Kitty thought about it, opened her phone and started to text. Jean told Rogue telepathically "You are a ear saver" Rogue laughed.(4)

When they arrived home, Kitty was emptying her inbox, and walked right through the door. Rogue opened the door and saw Logan with a piece of paper in his hand.

"Do either of you know a Marie D'Ancanto?" Logan asked, obviously frustrated by asking everyone. Jean shook her head no and went to find Scott.

"Hey Logan, ya mind if ah look at it?" Rogue asked with a little nervousness in her voice. Logan quirked an eyebrow and tossed her the letter. She ran to her room, put on her cd and looked at the letter. She looked at the return address and gasped. It read:

Camilla D'Ancanto

1568 Cavein drive

Caldecott, MI 63547

Author's note: Okay, I am not from Mississippi so I have no idea about zip codes.

Sorry if I made leaps but this was an idea that just came to me. Oh yeah the numbers.

#1: I know she was adopted at the age of four, but I like it better at eight

#2: Korn just seems like something Rogue would listen to.

#3: The border tells a little about what and who is going to be in this story

#4: Jean and Rogue get along in this thing. I figure why make them enemies if I can make them buddies since Rogue is over Scott

Okay, I got that out of the way. So touch the little button that says submit review and tell me what you think /questions/ideas. Flames are okay but don't make them so harsh that I burst into tears. I will respond to every review!(this also seems longer on word document so sorry if it is short)

Nodaii


End file.
